theathaschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kara-Tur
West of Athas, more than 6,000 miles across the Shining Sea, lies the mysterious realms of the far west, on a continent known as Kara-Tur. Often referred to as the “Dragon Empires”, Kara-Tur is a land of strange magic, political intrigue and endless opportunities for adventure. The realm is bordered to the north by the icy Wall of Heaven and to the south by the Sea of Endless Troubles and the subcontinent of Vudra. The west is blocked off by the massive Kaiu Wall and the Twilight Mountains, which stand as barriers against the cursed Shadowlands. The mainland of Kara-Tur is incredibly large, equaling (and some say surpassing) the size of any other continent on Athas. The mountains of the Wall of Heaven (or Qiang Tian as they are locally known) run along the northern half of the continent. The mountains are incredibly tall with few dips. Must of the land is flat and open, though a great many thick and ancient forests exist throughout the continent, the greatest of which is the Valashmai Jungle, which dominates about a quarter of the continent. The northern reaches are more temperate rainforest, which grows into a lush, humid tropical jungle the farther south one goes. There is a single desert in Kara-Tur, called the Szaezan Desert, where many monstrous nations rest. It is a wild land where the Jade Empire holds no dominion. The Vudran Peninsula is separated from Kara-Tur by the Dragon Mountains. The Golden Way, a long and heavily patrolled trade route, connects the two regions by land. Mainland Kara-Tur has many sovereign nations, most of which have been experiencing a cultural renaissance in the past several decades. Slavery is practiced throughout Kara-Tur, though it is often heavily regulated. Political Entities Bachuan A dictatorship run according to a strict communist philosophy that opposes private ownership of property, enforces state control of production and distribution of wealth, and forbids religion of any kind. Within Bachuan, all citizens are equal, at least in theory. The government is managed by the Sun Chamber, a council of bureaucrats headed by the nation’s dictator, Grandmother Pei. Beneath the Sun Chamber are numerous ministries, most infamously the Ministry of Peace and Harmony. The Sun Chamber runs re-education camps to force its ideology on dissenters, and has in recent years begun ideological purges to root out those who are not sufficiently zealous for Grandmother’s tastes. In keeping with Grandmother’s dream of spreading the secular gospel of communism to every corner of Kara-Tur, Bachuan has begun aggressive diplomacy with its neighboring states. This aggression has turned outright hostile with its southern neighbor, developing into a cold war that has not yet claimed any lives, though many believe all-out war is only a matter of time. Bachuan is populated primarily by humans, who live as farmers, fishers or miners. Grandmother does not allow non-humans to live in Bachuan as citizens. A great many korobokuru once dwelled in the fertile lowland valleys, but were systematically slaughtered and driven out of their ancestral homes. Most korobokuru have an intense hatred for “Grandmother”, and the nation feels much the same toward them. Chu Ye A nation in the far south ruled by malevolent, shapeshifting spirits known as Oni. The nation itself has closed itself off by raising massive walls of crystal from the ground. None are allowed in or out. Chu Ye lies within the desert region of Szaezen, and it is a cruel and merciless place where the entirety of the human population serve as slaves, concubines and cannon-fodder. The magical crystalline walls that surround the entirety of the country stand more than 200 feet high and have no gate in or out unless the oni who rule this place will it. Every aspect of society depends on the whims of these cruel demons. Cities are little more than bloody cesspits, while the badlands that serve as buffers between the cities are home to fugitive human colonies who live in the caves that dot the countryside. Dtang Ma A nation ruled by a confederation of powerful sorcerer-monks, the most powerful of whom is known as the Sorcerer Supreme. The royal family are all Spirit Folk. The nation is largely a peaceful one, which focuses on enlightenment, philosophy, and art. No animals are consumed within the borders of this nation, and even harming an animal is considered an offense. Dtang Ma has no standing army, and in times of war the bulk of the army is made up of summoned creatures, constructs and powerful spellcasters. There are no need for conscripts and few humans ever actually see the battlefield. Dtang Ma is a haven for non-human species, especially the Spirit Folk. Knowledge is exchanged freely here, and many come from around the world to study, meditate and pursue magical study and knowledge. Cities are built up instead of spread out, with many moving stairways and raised walkways connecting the many spires and towers. Magical rickshaws and floating skiffs ferry passengers from place to place, and bound elementals perform a variety of tasks, including climate control, supplying water and providing light to homes. Magic is not feared in Mtang Ma, though it is still advised to practice magic wisely. There is a stigma against those who cannot cast magic. The caste system in Dtang Ma favors sorcerers (those born with the ability to perform magic) with those who teach themselves magic one level below. Those without magic at all comprise the bottom level of society. These people cannot own land and cannot inherit noble titles. Thus, all nobility are capable of at least basic magic. Dtang Ma is known for its magic tournament, The August Cup, where spellcasters from around Kara-Tur (and some who sneak over from Athas) come to compete, where the prize is "magical wealth". The tournament is held every eight years. The Free City of Goka A maritime city-state situated in an extremely strategic location. It is a vital port city that rivals the great ports of Athas in size and diversity, and serves as a gateway to Kara-Tur for travelers from the west. Many embassies and races common to Athas can be found in this extremely cosmopolitan city. A subterranean city known as the Deepmarket is located far beneath Goka, playing host to a great number of thieves’ guilds, fugitives and other unsavory folk, including a large Nazumi population. The headquarters of the Lantern Lodges, one of the most important of the Wayfinders Guild headquarters, is located here. It has become famous for hosting the Ruby Phoenix Tournament; a high-stakes martial arts tournament. Infamous for its strange spectacles and exciting mix of fighting styles, the contest now draws combatants and spectators from all over the world. The winner is awarded many honors and gifted their choice of a single item from the legendary treasury of an ancient spellcaster and earns a reputation beyond imagining. The Jade Empire has long desired to add Goka to its own holdings, but have thus far not dared to launch an assault on the city, due to the high volume of foreigners who dwell in the city; as they do not wish to raise trouble or accidentally cause a war with the men across the sea, in part because it would severely disrupt trade. Hongal The northernmost realm on the continent. The barbarians of the Hongal (which means “Plains of Horses” in the local dialect) have been raiding and invading their neighbors for centuries and have even been successful on numerous occasions. The geography of Hongal is mostly vast, flat, frigid tundra known as the Shaguang. Treeless plains with swamps of snow and ice dominate the landscape, though there are a few regions in the taiga suitable for farming. Further south are steppe grasslands where herders graze cattle annually. Cities are rare in Hongal, but a few walled settlements do exist but they are small with buildings made of clay and stone. The largest of these is known as Chegoyui. Several massive statues, mostly of famous Khans or horses, dot the landscape. Hongal is populated by the Hongalians; nomadic horselords ruled by despotic warlords called Khans. No single khan rules over the entirety of Hongal. Hwanggot Also known as the “Nation of Many-Blossomed Flowers”, Hwanggot is considered a land of peace, understanding and diplomacy. The nation is ruled by an elected leader known as the Supreme Chancellor, who serve five year terms and can be elected to no more than three terms. Education and the arts are among the most important things in Hwanggot. Some of the most prestigious universities in the world can be found in Hwanggot, and the people there are among the most liberal-minded in Kara-Tur. They are outspoken critics of Grandmother Pei of Bachuan, enough so that tensions between the two nations have been high. Music and art from Hwanggot is renowned across Kara-Tur, and their artists are in high demand across the continent. Of particular note are their beautiful sculptures and paintings. The nation is on the cutting edge of music, and musicians from other nations often try to emulate whatever it is the Hwanggotians are doing. The army of Hwanggot itself uses this creative style even in the way they fight; combat utilizes a lot of movement, like a dance. In fact, the fighting style of the army, when translated into the common tongue, comes out as something close to "the dance of death". War fans, glaives and curved knives are among the most popular weapons utilized by the army. The Jade Empire of Shou Long This vast empire is undoubtedly one of the most powerful nations on the face of Oerth. The empire was started by a simple peasant who was supposedly invested with the Emblems of Authority by the mythic Nine Travelers (although it would be his grandson who would become the first emperor). The Jade Empire has one of the longest histories of any nation in the world, much less Kara-Tur. With an immense population, vast territory and a central government managed by an efficient and generally honest bureaucracy, the Shou could conquer all of Kara-Tur if they desired—some speculate they could potentially come to dominate Athas, as well, should they turn their minds to it. However, while the Shou were expansionists in the past, the current Dynasty has come to find more pleasure in knowledge than military conquest. The official head of the government is the Celestial Emperor, but in practice everyday affairs are handled by the Chancellor, who executes the Emperor’s decrees, oversees the bureaucracy and controls the information that reaches the emperor’s ears. The current Emperor is Kai Tsao Shou Chin. He is served by a high-ranking Wu Jen, who serve as a court mage and advises the Emperors’ policies with divinations. The government is composed of eight ministries: State, War, Magic, Faith, Sea, Agriculture, Public Works and Security. It is a meritocratic system; every two years, the Civil Service Examination holds examinations to test candidates for government jobs. The Shou have a strong trading relation with Athas. The people of the Jade Empire participate in the slave trade, but it is highly regulated. The main criminal organization in the country is the Tsui Tong, which is given a certain degree of freedom to operate within the semi-independent port city of Kai Shan due to the aid and support they gave the Emperor during the Black Cycle which brought Shou Lung back from the brink of ruin. There are no Imperial troops stationed in Kai Shan, nor are there any magistrates or town guard. The city’s reputation is its greatest defense, though the Shou fleet would certainly counter any attempts by outsiders to invade the city, as it is still technically a part of the Jade Empire. They have ties and connections to various criminal organizations around the planet. The main religion of the Jade Empire is worship of “the Twelve”, which is practiced throughout Kara-Tur and is considered the primary religion of the continent. The Shadowlands are located in what was once the westernmost reaches of the continent. The corruption and evil of that place has been quarantined, kept behind the Great Kaiu Wall which is manned by a group known as the Shadow Watch or the Men of the Western Watch. This organization is technically a Jade Empire organization, but members come from across the continent, and some are even men from Athas or Vudra. Members hail from all races and backgrounds, as well. Becoming a member of the Watch requires one to renounce all familial ties and holdings, pledging total allegiance and loyalty to the Watch until death. Khitai A once prosperous land driven to the brink of civil war. The government has responded by tightening their hold on the land and its people, turning the nation into a police state and dictatorship. The people are growing restless, which has sparked several large revolts. The government crushed each in succession, but the movement known as “The Autumn Children” has started to gain considerable strength. Consisting of eight provinces, each ruled by an Imperial Governor who is responsible for ensuring the emperor’s brutal rule is upheld. The provinces grew from the influence on the hinterland of the major cities of the country; each province is named after its major city and the city is the capital and seat of power of the province. Howevere, there are also three regions that are under the Autumn Children’s rule that now operate outside the sway of an imperial governor. Khitai rests on the Ikkaku Peninsula and is one of the northernmost of the Dragon Kingdoms, resting on the border of Hongal. The Kuong Kingdom Located in the Valashmai Jungle, the Kuong Kingdom is located in the northern reaches of the jungle, and tends to be slightly more temperate than the other two Valashmai realms. The terrain consists mostly of rolling hills and steep ridges mixed with dense rainforest. The population is more hospitable than the other Valashmai kingdoms and unconditionally obeys their government. The kingdom is ruled by a King-Priest, who is raised being trained in academia, history, religion and unarmed combat. The people of Kuong unquestioningly obey his word. He rules from a magnificent church and is said to be descended of the gods, so his power is limitless. Many live in the jungle fear of this divine king. Lesser nobles tend to have as much power as a conventional priest. The bureaucracy is not strong here as it is elsewhere in Kara-Tur, due to the power of the church and the King-Priest. Religion plays a big role in everyday life and a large number of holidays are held in honor of the god and the royal family. The people of Kuong follow the teachings of the Lord of Creation, who is said to be a single god with many faces and aspects, of which the King-Priest is only a small part, serving as the god’s voice and hand on Oerth. Kwanlai An unstable nation of tengu, located off the west coast, on a large, mountainous island. The nation as established after an uprising in the Jade Empire called the Feather and Starlight Rebellion. A group of tengu known as the Sunderstorm Covenant serve as the ruling council of the small nation. There are few cities in Kwanlai; it's mostly large towers where several families of tengu live dotted through the countryside. There are five actual cities in the nation, called Airi by the Tengu, and each can be found in each cardinal direction, as well as one in the geographic center of the nation. Each city is named after one of the four winds--North Airi, East Airi, South Airi and West Airi--and the fifth (the capital city) is simply called Central Airi. The Kwanlaian military is little more than a rabble of crossbowmen, spearmen and cavalry--though the tengu cavalry rides to battle on the backs of ravens and bats larger than a horse. Kwanlai has few allies and many of its neighbors are actively rooting for it to fail. Only its large bank is keeping it afloat, and the threat of collapsing the entire banking system all that keeps foreign powers out of Kwanlai. Lingshen Lying in the western half of Kara-Tur’s landmass, serving as a barrier between it and the Vardun Peninsula. The nation's culture is a strange mix of the two, with its people actually having stock from both. The country is hot and covered with arid, rocky hills and gorges. The nation of Lingshen is not considered a part of Vudran, however. Part of the Great Kaiu Wall is located in Lingshen, and many men of Lingshen count among the Shadow Watch. The Ling Tigers--a unit of pikemen--are among the best fighters in Kara-Tur, and the korobokuru who dwell in the Round Stone Valley are staunch opponents of the Shadowlands, who also serve as scouts against potential Vudrani attacks. The most well-known place in Lingshen is the Dome of Many Stars, a massive temple that doubles as an observatories. It has a massive, domed ceiling and many large telescopes used to watch the movement of the stars. Minata-Wa A massive archipelago located on the far southeastern edge of Kara-Tur, known as the Wandering Isles to the men of the east. The Emperor first claimed the island of Wa and started his empire when the two emblems of the Imperial Office—known as the Sacred Wand and the Moonlight Arrow—were given to him by the Spirit of Wa. They are a culture similar to that of Rokugan, though women have less freedom in the state and magic is not tolerated in any capacity. The government is similar to that of Rokugan as well, except their Emperor is a position that is largely ceremonial. The real ruler of the nation is held by the Shogun. The Shogunate of Minata-Wa is strong and vital, and the nation is currently enjoying the longest period of peace of any nation in Kara-Tur. Pease has led to advancements in education and arts, as well as the general increase in prosperity. The official religion of Minata-Wa is The Twelve, unlike Rokugan. A rigid caste-based social system ensures domestic tranquility, the district castes are strictly adhered to, travel is monitored by the Shogunate and religion is tightly regulated. The nation is rather xenophobic and contact with foreign elements is strictly forbidden. Foreign vessels are only allowed to dock at the port of Akkaido. Those who have adopted foreign customs and ways are oppressed, especially those who follow any religion apart from the Twelve. Strangely, Korobokuru are revered in Minata-Wa, as the Emperor was saved and sheltered by the Korobokuru centuries ago. Since then, the royal family has enjoyed good relations with the short folk and count on them as allies. Both parties have the right to call on the other for aid at any time. Korobokuru ambassadors live in both Akkaido and the capital city of Uwaji. Nagajor One of the largest nations in Kara-Tur, Nagajor is an ancient land ruled by inhuman naga matriarchs and populated chiefly by the serpentine nagaji people. Nagajor is a tropical realm of jungles, rivers and swamps and dominated at its center by volcanic mountains its people consider holy. It is an isolationist realm, though its spies and assassins are known throughout the continent. The Order of the Poisoned Fang are the most famous of these, and employ a unique fighting style known as Ular Tangan, based on the movement of a snake’s fangs. Po Li A monotheistic theocracy run by a council of powerful oracles who await the reincarnation of the Eternal Emperor, at which point they will launch a campaign to dominate all of Kara-Tur and, eventually, the entire world. Po Li is a relatively small nation that once stood as an opponent to the Jade Empire, but declined after the death of their Eternal Emperor centuries ago. The nobility wear masks that resemble oni and wield flaming blades. The nobility double as priests of the Eternal Emperor, teaching that he is going to return and lead Po Li to conquer their enemies. To this end, they demand the loyalty of their populace and take livestock, gold and harvests from them to please the Eternal Emperor. Human sacrifice is not uncommon in Po Li. Purang Located in the Valashmai Jungle, Purang is a large but sparsely populated realm. It is located in the densest, wildest parts of the jungle. The Purang people are hill tribes who speak their own language that has many dialects. These tribes dress in loincloths and hunt using bows and javelins. They are very strong and powerful fighters who jealously guard their land from invaders. Between themselves, they are a kind and generous people, but are quite suspicious of outsiders. Purang tribes are ruled by warrior shamans, who bend the forests and beasts to their will and are thought to have been given power by one of the numerous gods of their people. Quain A land rich in many resources including gems, gold, grain, stone and timber. It also produces fine paper, silk, and tea, and is home to countless mercenary companies. It is the largest center of martial training on the continent. The land is ruled by a King, who is supported by a bureaucracy of eunuchs. Quain often sells the services of their many mercenary companies to various lords and warlords throughout Kara-Tur. They are expensive, among the most expensive on the continent, on top of demanding a percentage of all spoils of war. They are reputed to be well worth the price, however, as their warriors are among the finest in Kara-Tur. The most famous of these companies is known as the Rising Sun. Rokugan Located on a rocky, verdant archipelago, Rokugan is a land of rolling hillsides, deep gorges, narrow valleys, ravines and mountains. Near the ocean are more flatter and more arable lands. Nobility live in castles in more inaccessible passes, while flatlands are used for farms, ports, and cities. Considered one of the two greatest empires of Kara-Tur, Rokugan is the birthplace of both the Samurai tradition and the Ninja order, and it also houses the largest Wu-Jen school in the world. The people of Rokugan are a proud and honorable people, who have a fierce independence and distrust of those from the Karatanese mainland. Rokugani society is based on a strict social structure, with nine Great Clans and dozens of vassal clans. Each major clan rules a Prefecture bequeathed to them by the Emperor, which they are tasked with maintaining. The Emperor retains ownership of all lands, however, and the clans essentially rent the lands by paying taxes. Each clan is made up of several family lines, and ruled by a Shogun. Beneath the Shogun are Daimyo, who rule small areas of land within a prefecture (usually a city or village and the farmland), whose armies can be called upon by the Shogun at any time. Beneath the Daimyo are the Samuria, who serve as warriors in service to a Daimyo and beneath them are the peasants. While they acknowledge the Imperial Calendar, the system of time the vast majority of Kara-Tur operates on, Rokugan has their own calendar called the Soon Calendar, which measures the number of years since the founding of Azure City, the capital city of the country (which was founded by Emperor Soon). Each age begins when a new emperor ascends, and the age is named for them. Rokugan is protected by considerable magic; a wall of enchanted fog and bound water spirits protect the islands from invasion. These wards and enchantments are performed and maintained by the Lotus Court; the Wu Jen who serve as the Emperor’s advisors and concubines. An order of samurai and paladins, known as the Sapphire Guard, serve as the elite guards and servants of the seventeen year-old Emperor. It is sometimes referred to as “The Emerald Empire” (which is actually what the name Rokugan translates to in common). Tianjing An ancient land whose longevity matches the Jade Empire itself, Tianjing is a land of idyllic beauty, ruled by the assimar descendants of celestials who had fought their millennia before. Legend says the nation was founded by celestials who came to oerth to fight against the lord of evil in the Shadowlands. They teach that it was the celestials who built the Great Kaiu Wall, not the Emperors of the Jade Empire, and that it was by the magic of these holy beings that the Shadowlands is kept at bay. When the celestials returned to the heavens, they say, they left their children--the assimar--in charge of the realm. The legendary Heavenly Swords--a company who specializes in combating the Shadowlands--is made up of Taiji warriors and priests. T’u Lung Once the southern part of the Jade Empire, T’u Lung has been a sovereign state for more than three centuries. Composed of six provinces, T’u Lung is everything the Jade Empire could become but is not. The provinces are ruled by hereditary nobles who pay as little attention to the Emperor as they can get away with. Taxes go unpaid, free men are enslaved and criminals let free. The government is corrupt on all levels, though in some rare districts a local magistrate may be somewhat honest and honorable. Poverty runs rampant throughout the nation. Unless forced to unite by some outside force (such as an invading Shou army) the nobles of T’u Lung fight incessantly among themselves. While conflicts with the Jade Empire have ebbed and flowed and provinces along the border have become deserted and ruined from the endemic warfare. The region is known to be home to renegade bandits and monsters. Luckily, there is currently a truce between the nations and the Emperor can focus on trying to take that land back. Many of the cities and towns throughout T’u Lung are now in ruins, even those which have not been abandoned have many ruined buildings and even entire districts within their limits. On the other hand, the nation’s corrupt, ineffective government allowed neogi, Chainmen and pirate raids unheard-of access. Only the random presence of adventurers appear as potential dangers to the raiders. The nation has the most active slave trade in Kara-Tur. Wanshou Once a top rice-producing province of the Jade Empire, it was hit by a devastating typhoon three hundred years ago that flooded the low-lying areas and displacing thousands of people. Its people’s calls for help were answered by Zhanagoro, an elder kraken of immense power, who calmed the storm but demanded that Wanshou now serve him in return. Xidao A small jungle nation located along the coast within the Valashmai Jungle. Known to be a home of fugitives and the dishonorable, they are a culture largely based around smuggling (mostly narcotics produced in the region) and information gathering. Xidao is home to a brutal army of guerilla fighters who know the surrounding terrain better than their own families. There are few roads in Xidao, and most get around using broad, flat-bottomed rafts. It is known to be a haven of thieves, pirates, and scoundrels. Zi Ha Located in the mountain range of the same name in the northern reaches of the continent, Zi ha is the ancestral home of the Samsaran people. It is a land of quiet, contemplative temples, where people from all over the world come to seek wisdom and enlightenment. Its leader—known as the Ao Ting, or the Listener of the Turtle, is a quiet, peaceful, introspective, spiritual man who has been the ruler of the nation for thousands of years. Priests and representatives scour Kara-Tur to find his new form every generation, and the child whom they discover is renamed and travels to the Grant Temple in Zi Ha to live out the rest of his days. Zi Ha has been persecuted by the Jade Empire for centuries; the Shou have launched repeated attempts at conquering them. Turtles are particularly venerated in Zi Ha, as Ao (the great celestial turtle) is the primary deity of the Samsaran people. Images of turtles, as well as their shells, are often used in artwork and motifs in clothing or jewelry. Important Locales The Shadowlands Beyond the Great Kaiu Wall and the Twilight Mountains in the far west of the Jade Empire lie a vast, desolate, corrupted wasteland that stretches for uncounted miles. No plant grows that is not corrupted by evil, twisted into a flesh-eating monstrosity. No water runs that is not contaminated and foul. No breezes blow that do not carry the stench of rot and decay. Even the light of the sun must filter through a miasma of noxious vapors and cloying fogs before reaching the earth, pale and dim. And with few exceptions, no creature dwells in the Shadowlands that is not utterly, irredeemably evil. The Shadowlands have existed since before the Jade Empire, the result of hubris by the ancient Empire of Lung Wa. None now know the truth behind the Shadowlands, though of course a great many theories and legends exist. Legends say that Fu Leng, the Lord of Evil himself, dwells in the Shadowlands and is the source of all evil in the world. Regardless of the realm’s origins, the Shadowlands remain the most infamous and dangerous region of Kara-Tur. It is bordered by the Great Kaiu Wall, which runs through several countries, and is manned by the Shadow Watch. Travel into the Shadowlands is extremely dangerous, as the corruption and evil of that land twists any living thing that sets foot in them. Exposure only makes it worse and, in time, one can become completely lost to the evil. Only Nezumi, Rock-Kin and Wayang are immune to its corrupting evil, and the Pandaren race is resistant to it. Valashmai Jungle Covering the majority of the southern reaches of the continent, the massive jungle is a vast rainforest that effectively dominates a quarter of the continent. It is filled with jagged volcanic mountains and seemingly endless swamps. It is a place of danger and mystery, and few who explore them ever return. It is home to the small nation of Xidao. Vudra The subcontinent of Vudra is a vast peninsula extending from southwestern Kara-Tur with a total area nearly equal to that of Athas. Vudra is home to the Vudrani, a human ethnicity known for their gregariousness. Also known as the Impossible Kingdoms, Vudra consists of more than one hundred mahajanapads: semi-independent kingdoms ruled by rajahs. These rajahs in turn serve the maharajah; an emperor-like figure descended from the hero Khiben-Gilgamesh. Biology and Anthropology Like Athas across the sea, Kara-Tur is home to a great many sentient races, from the boisterous korobokuru, to the wise and seren spirit folk; the Rock-King, massive, living golems to the inquisitive Vanara. There are far too many individual creatures for the purposes of this article, so we will only explain the most prominent or exotic of the creatures from Kara-Tur. The Common People Human As in Athas, humans are the dominant race in Kara-Tur. They are the rulers of this land’s mightiest empires, though they are regarded as the youngest race living in the lands of the west. The humans throughout Kara-Tur tend to operate based off of strict caste systems and social hierarchy, and honor is of the utmost importance throughout the vast majority of the continent. As is the case elsewhere, human outlooks, traditions and personality vary from region to region. Ethnicities: * Hongalian: 'The barbaric, nomadic horselords who dwell in the frozen desert of Hongal. They tend to stand taller and broader than other men of Kara-Tur. * '''Rokugani: '''Pale skin, slightly taller. ' ''' * '''Shou: Chinese; the most common ethnicity found in Kara-Tur. * Valashmaian: '''The people native to the Valashmai Jungle. They have darker skin and eyes than other men of Kara-Tur, and usually stand about a head shorter. * '''Vudrani: '''The men of Vudra. Hengeyokai Intelligent, shapeshifting animals, able to shift freely between human and animal forms, as well as a bipedal, animalistic form. Several subspecies exist, defined by the sorts of animal forms they can assume. They are typically found on the fringes of human-settled lands, where they can mingle in human form but retreat to solitude when they so desire. They tend to be secretive, reclusive and solitary, dwelling alone or in small bands. Hengeyokai assume the shapes of one of its parents, most often the mother. There are no half-Hengeyokai; the child of a human and hengeyokai are treated as full-blodded hengeyokai. They often display personality traits similar to their animal types. In their human forms, they appear to similar to humans with a few tell-tale signs of their true nature (though these signs are only distinguishable to the learned and other Hengeyokai). In animal form, they stand on their hind legs to the height of a human. They often live near humans and are protective of such communities. They are never accepted as part of a human community, however, especially if it ever comes to light what they really are. The following shapes have been documented among the Hengeyokai: badger, carp, cat, crab, crane, dog, falcon, fox, hare, monkey, racoon dog, rat, snake, sparrow, spider and weasel. Korobokuru These gruff people are a race of dwarflike humanoids who live in barren wilderness areas where they seldom come into contact with humans. They live in simple villages, tending small farms in secluded areas. They typically avoid any contact or involvement in the affairs of the outside world, but occasional individuals, driven by wanderlust or inspired by some other purpose, find their way into human lands. Humans tend to look down upon the Korobokuru; the small folk are known to be rude, belligerent, boastful and somewhat comical. The Korobokuru resent this reputation, but generally do little to disprove it. That aside, they have simple tastes, enjoying community life in their small villages, telling wildly fanciful stories around a fire, simple arts, fine food and drink and collecting treasure. They consider it in poor taste to display their wealth, and carry only what they need on their person. They stand about four feet tall, with long arms and a slimmer build than dwarves. Their eyes tend to be bright shades of blue or green, and their small ears are somewhat pointed. Both genders tend to have wild, sparse beards (though females tend to only grow some whiskers). They generally appear wild and unkempt and favor simple clothing. They resist hierarchy and authority, believing the words of their goddess are the only true laws to which they must abide. They have a kinship with the Pandarens, who they believe worship the same goddess. Nezumi Also called “ratlings”, are a race of bipedal, nomadic ratlike people. They are an ancient race native to the Shadowlands. Their legends tell of grand cities in a forgotten empire. Today, they are a race of hardy and wily scavengers, eking out a meager existence in the midst of the world’s greatest horrors. The Nezumi are fierce, wild and primitive. They are survivalists of the highest order, managing to find a way to thrive in almost any environment. They seem to be immune to the corrupting tough of the Shadowlands. The Nezumi are either welcomed as staunch allies against the Shadowlands or seen as dirty, unclean savages, depending on where you are and who you talk to. Rock-Kin Large, six-and-a-half-foot living constructs built for the purpose of waging never-ending war against the Shadowlands. Each was granted sentience, to better enable them to act and fight in the bleak, horrific landscapes of the Shadowlands. Tired of being considered expendable cannon fodder, they have recently taken control of the Creation Pit and declared themselves independent of the empires who initially spawned them. They are humanoid in shape, hewn of stone, crystal and metal. A magic process animates them, making them truly sentient. They rarely speak, although they are fully capable of doing so. They have a sexless form and considered to be mono-gendered (though some identify one way or the other). As they are living constructs, a Rock-Kin does not have a natural lifespan; with maintenance and repairs, a Rock-Kin can live indefinitely. A newborn Rock-Kin comes fully-formed from the Creation Pit at birth, with rudimentary language and instinctual knowledge of movement. Each is a blank slate at creation, with no knowledge of good or evil; they are completely at the mercy of their tutors to instill such information to them. They have no real culture in any broad sense, but they are defined by the concepts of purpose and duty. Most regard the Rock-Kin with degrees of suspicion and unease, especially considering their recent coup. Spirit Folk Known by many names throughout Kara-Tur, the spirit folk are the descendants of humans and various spirits of nature. Spirits folk have six distinct ethnicities—bamboo, fire, mountain, river, sear and wind spirit folk. All tie very strongly to the natural world, as well as to the society of humans. They are often serene and calm (with the exception of fire spirit folk) and are attuned to their surroundings, at peace with the natural world. Their spirit ancestry gives them an awareness of the spirit world, and they show little desire to manipulate that world through magic. They manifest a love and enjoyment of life than many humans can only envy. They look human, though their ears are pointed and their eyes often manifest in strange, inhuman colors that sometimes dance in the right light. Their complexions are pale and like elves, they have no facial or body hair. The hair on the heads, though, is thick and luxurious. Tengu These black-feathered, crow-like humanoids are known for being mischievous and sneaky, possessing a love of coin, precious metals and fine silk. They are often thought of as greedy (and they are), duplicitous (which is true) and have a keen mind for banking and numbers. Vanara A race of curious monkeylike humanoids, possessing brave hearts and inquisitive minds. Vanara are often viewed with amusement or exasperation by members of other races, who find their personalities both childish and irritating. They are curious in the extreme, frequently badgering people with questions (sometimes very personal questions), picking small items up to examine them, opening doors to see where they lead and generally exploring places where the human sense of propriety and order would demand they not go. They also tend to be bluntly honest, never couching a negative opinion in gentle terms or hiding their true feelings about anything. They are also quite loyal, quite brave when the situation calls for it, and genuinely kind. Their most famous tradition is the swearing of Life-Debts. Vanara live a surprisingly long time. '''Other Sentient Races * Hanyo: '''The result of a human breeding with an oni. They are relatively rare outside of the Oni kingdom, they physically resemble the tieflings of the east. They have a tendency to be wicked and brutal, though some choose to rebel and actively fight their darker natures. * '''Kitsune: '''These magical fox-like shapeshifters have the ability to assume a single human form. A kitsune is always female and even in human form, often possess a fox’s tail. A kitsune can mate with any species, however, producing a female kitsune that has some traits inherited from the father. They are known for being mischievous troublemakers and are skilled with illusions and enchantments. The Kitsune are native to Rokugan, though they can be found almost anywhere in Kara-Tur. * '''Nagaji: '''Scaly, reptilian humanoids bred to serve the naga in ancient times. They can excrete poison from their saliva and possess a keen mind for traps and stealth. Like serpents, they have forked tongues and lidless, unblinking eyes that other races find unnerving. Their physical forms are otherwise humanlike. Their society places emphasis on honor, devotion and dedication above all else. They are the cousins of the Yuan-Ti people. They regard humans as violent expansionists, not to be trusted as political neighbors or allies. They are pragmatic, honoring what is most efficient and beneficial to the most people, over what would be considered ethically correct. * '''Pandaren: '''One of the most elusive races of Kara-Tur, the Pandarens are a strong and hardy race of humanoid pandas with a universal attachment to nature and a passion for all that it offers. Many Pandarens are also expert brewers, and few members of their race possess anything less than a love affair with strong ales and alcohols. The race claim that they descend from the first pandas created at the Dawn of the World, awakened and given sentience by their goddess to protect nature. They are a noble and proud people who desire only for peace and a safe home. At their core, they treasure creativity and simple pleasures. Their society is very compartmentalized. Many Pandarens are poets and singers, and the craftsmen of their culture are revered across Kara-Tur. They practice a shamanistic religion; they worship the spirits of nature, but believe that they all answer to the goddess they call “The Earth Mother”. They have a kinship with the Korobokuru, who they believe worship the same goddess. They dwell in hidden mountain cities, fiercely guarded by skilled, cunning and ferocious warriors. * '''Samsaran: '''These mysterious humanoids have pale blue flesh and transparent blood like the waters of a trickling brook, the samsarans are ancient even in their youth. Their life is not a linear progression from birth to death, but a circle of birth to death to rebirth. Whenever a samara dies, they reincarnate as a young samsaran to live a new life. Their past memories are vague and indistinct—and each new incarnation is seen as a different creature or personality to who they were before. Capable of recalling the lessons and failings of their previous incarnations, the samsarans seek to live lives of balance and enlightenment in order to ensure they are reborn upon death to continue their trek through history. They appear as humans with pale blue skin, solid white eyes with no pupil or iris and dark hair. * '''Vishkanya: '''Native to Vudra, the Vushkanya are scaly-skinned and fork-tongued. They are believed to be distantly related to the Naga. Possessed of alien beauty, these graceful beings see the world through serpentine eyes of burnished gold. Their supple skin is covered in fine, tiny scales, often a light green, which are sometimes arrayed in patterns not unlike those of a serpent. They cannot be generalized as good or evil, and as a culture they do not have any conception of morality; they are a pragmatic people who leave morality to others. They are known for being expert assassins, who thrive in hot and humid environments. * '''Wayang: '''These small humanoids can trace their ancestry to the Shadowlands, born with the taint of that dark place in their bodies and soul. They are extremely gaunt, with pixielike builds and stature roughly equivalent to the gnome people. Their skin that ranges from slate gray to the color of a deep shadow. Deeply spiritual, they follow a philosophy known as “The Dissolution”, which teaches that in passing they may again merge into the shadow. They are a race known for malicious pranks and a total lack of respect for the “honor” of the big folk. Having the Shadowlands in their blood, many lack empathy or any sense of right and wrong. They tend to be loners who come together only long enough to mate. '''Shadow-Kind This group lists sentient beings that purposely hunt and war against the people of Kara-Tur. These societies are almost universally evil and members of these races are typically out for their own ends or complete destruction, or simply to spread terror and evil as an ideal. * Bajang: Living deep in cursed forests, bajangs grow in tree trunks like pustules of evil, emerging to terrorize nearby settlements. Evil nature spirits found in corrupted forests, bajangs are typically encountered near the site of bloody battles, the burial place of a wicked wu jen, or the secret meeting places of evil cults, among other places. They look like grotesque, stocky humanoids with blunt noses, wispy hair and pale brown skin, with beady orange eyes and lipless mouths that are permanently creased in evil sneers. They capable of changing their shape and have many magics they use to trick and torment mortals. They cannot be truly killed unless their tree is chopped down and burned. * Bakemono: '''Men of Athas refer to the Bakemono as the “goblins of the Shadowlands”—they are small, powerfully-muscled humanoids with the intelligence and temperament of vicious attack dogs. The bulk of the race are much like hounds whose leashes are held by Oni or Namahage (Shadowlands Ogres). A rare few wield armor and weapons, leading their kin like warlords. * '''Dokufu: '''The dokufu, or Mountain Spider, is an evil shapeshifter that implants its eggs into human bodies to provide food for its young, then swallows the bodies whole so the eggs can hatch in its digestive tract. In its natural form, a dokufu is a monstrous spider about 10 feet tall that is covered with a thick, heavy exoskeleton resembling boulders. It can take a human form as well, which usually appears to be a pretty human woman. * '''Gaki: '''Minor undead spirits, the spirits of wicked mortals who return to the world in the form of horrible monsters as punishment for their sins. Gaki come in four varieties: the vampiric jiki-ketsu-gaki, the ghoulish jiki-niku-gaki, the disease-ridden shikki-gaki and the fiery shinen-gaki. Although they differ in appearance and abilities, they are all dangerously hateful and share a monstrous appetite. * '''Hannya: '''A mage who has made an unholy pact with a dark spirit to effect her permanent transformation. The upper half of the body is that of an elderly woman with a long and crooked nose, a forked tongue and beady eyes covered in a milky film. The body is lean and bony, and her flesh is a sickly green. Sharp, yellowed teeth line her mouth and greasy black hair dangles in long curls over her hunched shoulders. The remainder of her body is that of a thick serpent, covered in black scales and cold to the touch. They are immortal and possess immense magical power. * '''Hebi-No-Onna: '''Vain spirits who delight in the adoration or even worship of warped and deluded mortals. Whether found as solitary murderers, powerful spellcasters with an entourage of slaves or at the center of an entire cult network, hebi-no-onna are dangerous creatures whose evil and vanity know no bounds. They appear as extremely beautiful individuals (male or female, though females are much more common) whose sleeves hide arms that are writhing serpents, complete with venomous bites. She has a hypnotic gaze, many enchantments and a magical command over snakes. * '''Jiangshi: '''Also called Hopping Vampires, the Jiangshi are the result of a body being improperly buried. The body is animated by the evil part of one’s soul, and drink the blood of the living to satiate their immortal appetite. They function much like the vampires of Athas, but with a slightly different set of abilities and weaknesses. * '''Kappa: '''A race of malevolent humanoids that bear a strong resemblance to a duck/turtle hybrid. Despite their relatively small size, kappas are accomplished martial artists and cannot be killed unless the water in their bowl-shaped head is emptied out. They hunt by dragged the unwary into a body of water, drowning them and feasting upon them. * '''Mamono: '''Hideous shapeshifters with a strong resemblance to cyclopean doppelgangers, but with no skin; their bone and muscle are clearly visible. They have no hands; they are replaced with boney scythes, and fanged mouths reside in their chests. It is weak to sunlight and can only be permanently destroyed during the day. * '''Meng Yan: Also called the Kijo in Rokugan, or Bog Hag by men of Thas, the Meng Yan is a hideous creature draped in the skin of a beautiful woman. They are vile shapeshifters that prey on humans who become lost in a swamp or marshland. They thrive in the fetid swamps and waterways of Kara-Tur, and are deadliest in the north, where nobody expects their presence. Their natural form is that of a loathsome blue or green crone with sharp nails and jagged teeth. It stands about 6 feet tall and thrives by stealing the skin of human victims, wearing the skin like a suit, altering its shape to match and masquerading as the victim, leading travelers astray before it picks them off, one by one. * Naga: An impossibly ancient, magically powerful race of large snakes with human faces. There are many different types of naga, most of them incredibly evil and even the least of them more powerful than most mortals. ' ' * Namahage: '''Shadowland Ogres. * '''Nat: A group of lesser spirits--covering the gauntlet from helpful to benign, and hateful to helpful—that inhabit forests. All three varieties are humanoids with bright red, blue or yellow skin. * Oni: Massive, shapeshifting demons who resemble demonic-ogres in their true forms. They are known to be great enemies of the people of Kara-Tur; the least of them are like orcs with minor magics, while the strongest of them rival the might of demon lords. * Onikage: '''Horses that die in the Shadowlands rise again as onikage; fanged undead horses with glowing eyes. They possess tentacle-like manes and hunt lone humans lost in the shadowlands. They hunger for flesh. * '''Pennaggolan: Among the most fearsome undead in existence, they are a type of vampire who prey on the weak or sickly, attacking lone farm-houses or small bands of travelers while they sleep. In its natural form, it is a floating head with entrails and intestines hanging down from the neck—which they use to ensnare and strangle prey, holding them in place while the fanged head feasts on the victim’s blood. * Rokuro-Kubi: '''This creature resembles a beautiful human (usually a female) with a long, serpentine neck, which is can coil around an opponent to squeeze them to death or suffocate them. They are usually indistinguishable from humans unless they choose to uncoil its neck (which is must do at least once every day). They are sly and cunning hunters. * '''Spirit Centipede: '''A giant monstrous centipede is fearsome enough; add a nine-eyed human head, a black cloud of poisonous fog and a divine mission to punish the unjust and it becomes a creature of nightmare. They are poisonous shapeshifters that frequently administer punishment to those it considers wicked or unjust (which is just about everybody). * '''Tako: Aberrations of the deep, tako resemble large octopuses, covered in tough mantles of leathery skin. They are normally light green to orange-red, though they can change their color to blend in with their surroundings. They are of human intelligence, and hunt in groups, wielding many spears and knives in its seven arms. * Tasloi: '''Small but vicious jungle-dwellers, tasloi clamber through the trees with ease, ambushing unwary travelers. They are long-legged, flat-haded humanoids. They walk in a crouching posture, touching their knuckles to the ground. Their skins are a lustrous yellow and are covered with thin, but coarse, black hair. Their catlike eyes shine a bright green color. * '''Tibganua Buso: '''These bony, one-eyed ghouls spread a hideous curse with their unclean claws, causing the victims to transform into mindless savages at night. * '''Tsuno: '''These wicked, horned brutes have a wicked intelligence, an ability to work together and magical affinity that has the Shadow Watch nervous. They bear a strong resemblance to ogres and minotaurs, with a hint of lion. They are wicked and while a relatively new threat, they are quickly becoming the top priority of the men of the West Watch. * '''Wang-Liang: '''Consumed with jealous rage, the wang-liang are a race of ancient, intelligent giants who claim to have ruled Kara-Tur in millennia long past. They stand about 10 feet tall and are covered in a pelt of lustrous dark hair. They have the power almost instantly regenerate from most injuries in moments, unless hurt by fire. They also have several magical abilities and can change shape. They most often dwell in temperate mountains and forests, living solitary lives hunting and tormenting humans and human settlements. * '''Yeti: '''Large, white-furred hunters who haunt the mountains and tundra of the north in search of prey. Their ability to blend into the snow, along with their eerie howl sometimes heard echoing through the mountains has given them a reputation as sinister, supernatural hunters. '''LANGUAGES OF KARA-TUR * Caw: '''The language of the Tengu. * '''Chiang: The language spoken throughout the majority of Kara-Tur, known by the men of Athas as “Karatanese”. While there are many regional dialects and variations, the language as spoken in the capital (which is referred to as High Chiang or Imperial Chiang) can be understood and spoken by nearly anybody in Kara-Tur. * Chuchu: '''The language of the Nezumi people. A chittering combination of barks, squeaks and clicks, bearing a strong resemblance to common rodent noises. It has its own script but it is rarely used. Humans cannot speak the language, but they can understand it. * '''Han: The tongue of Rokugan and Minata-Wa. * Hengeyokan: '''The common language of the Hengeyokai people. * '''Infernal: The tongue of Chu Ye, the realm ruled by the Oni. * Korobokuran: '''The language of the korobokuru people. It is similar to the Khazad tongue of Athas, and the two languages seem to have a common root in Terran. * '''Kuong: The language spoken by the men of the Kuong Kingdom. It is a more complex and lyrical language than Chiang. ' ' * Lidahamese: '''Spoken by the men of the Thailand/Vietnam place. * '''Ling: '''A strange language that seems to be a combination of Chiang and Varduni. Spoken by the people of Lingshen. * '''Naga: '''The tongue of the Naga race, which is also spoken by the Nagaji. * '''Pandarenese: The native tongue of the Pandaren people. It cannot be spoken by those not of the Pandaren race (as it is mostly made up of growls) but it can be understood. * Po: The ancient, flowery dialect of Chiang spoken by Po Li. * Purangi: The tongue spoken by the men of Purang. * Seng: Basically Korean. ' ' * Tabotan: '''The tongue of the Samaran people. * '''Trade Tongue: '''The name given to Westron (or Common), the primary language spoken in Athas. * '''Vanaran: '''The tongue of the Vanara people. Humans complain it sounds like nothing but screeches and chattering, but it is actually a complex and subtle language. * '''Yokai: The tongue of all spirit creatures, including the Spirit Folk.